


At the Back of the School

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds something interesting at the back of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Back of the School

**Author's Note:**

> For sweenyalice on Tumblr~!

When Marinette found Max and Kim making out behind the school during lunch time, she wondered how she had missed it. They hung out often in and out of school, always completing each other's sentences sometimes. It was kind of obvious now that she thought about it. She thought back to all the looks she had caught between them and chuckled, perhaps nobody else knew, except Juleka and Rose. Those two were very perceptive when it came to the romances of the class. They knew who everyone liked and they secretly gathered in Marinette's bedroom to gossip about their classmates. They were currently betting on who would confess first: Sabrina or Justin, the kid from the next class over. Whenever Sabrina wasn't with Chloe, she could be seen with Justin. They made a cute couple and Marinette hoped that Sabrina would go and confess, having bet ten dollars that she would confess first. 

But coming back to the present time, Marinette quietly made her way back to the classroom, chuckling. She wondered when the boys would come out to the class, knowing that it wouldn't be longer if someone caught their looks. 

Marinette met up with Alya, who was talking to Adrien and Nino. Alya caught her eye and waved her over. Marinette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, rolling her eyes as Alya shoved her phone into Marinette's face. “Look at these new pictures of Ladybug. Isn't she so cool?”

Marinette nodded, her mind still on Max and Kim. She wondered what it would be like to make out with someone that intensely. With their arms around Marinette's waist, holding her tenderly, like she was everything to them. Marinette had let go of her crush of Adrien a month ago, but her heart still gave a throb every now and then. She absentminded nodded to what Alya was saying, not catching a word. She even missed the evil glance Alya threw her, smirk on her face. Alya turned to Adrien and Nino and winked, turning back to Marinette. 

“So do you have a crush on Adrien?”

Marinette nodded, not noticing the shock on the boy's faces, especially Adrien's. She played around with her lower lip until Alya shook her arm,

“What?”

Alya laughed, “You didn't hear a thing I said huh? You just said that you had a crush on Adrien.”

Everyone watched Marinette turn very red, waving her arms around. She pursed her lips and whined to Alya, “I don't have a crush on Adrien Alya!”

Waving Marinette off, Alya put her phone away and gave Marinette a look. “So what's on your mind? You are totally out of it.”

Nino nodded, Adrien still blushing from the sudden shock of Marinette refusing her crush on Adrien. “Girl you were on another planet. What happened?”

Marinette couldn't help it. She bursted into laughter, gathering confused looks from everyone. She saw movement out the corner of her eye and turned to see Max and Kim coming, Max trying to fix his shirt and Kim was checking his hair on his phone. Marinette laughed even louder, this time attracting the looks of Kim and Max. She made contact with them, wiggling her eyebrows at them and watching them blush. They bit their lips and looked at the floor before looking back at Marinette and coughing. She waved for them to leave and turned back to see Alya, with her hands on her hips.

“What was that about? What did you and Max and Kim talk about?”

Marinette held back her snickers before replying, “Oh I didn't talk to them. They had their mouths full.”

Marinette watched Alya's eyes narrow a bit, wondering if Marinette was making a small joke. Minutes passed by before Alya's eyes widened, having got the insinuation. Alya looked at Marinette before looking at the retreating boys. 

“Really?”

Marinette winked, causing Alya to laugh. “No way!” 

Nino and Adrien watched the girls break down into laughter, not knowing what was going on. Nino leaned over to whisper in Adrien's ear. “Dude do you know what's going on?”

Adrien shook his head, “Not one bit. Do you think it had something to do with Kim and Max?”

Nino mulled the words for a minute before having an epiphany. He turned to Marinette and exclaimed loudly, “You saw them makeout didn't you?”

Alya shushed Nino, “Shut up before you tell the whole school. They obviously don't want anyone to know. How did you figure it out?”

Nino shrugged his shoulders, “Sometimes I see Kim give Max some looks, like the ones Juleka gives Rose and I know they're going out so yeah.”

Adrien turned to Marinette, “Really? They were making out?”

Marinette nodded, pointing with her thumb towards the back of the school, “I was walking to ask Max about a math problem and found them doing a biology lesson instead with their mouths. Suffice to say, I got out of there quickly.”

Everyone laughed, Alya wiggling her eyebrows. “I'm sure it was a good lesson. Kim has amazing shoulders to hold onto.”

Marinette kept a straight face as she said her thoughts, “It was like Max was holding on for dear life but not with Kim's shoulders.”

Alya choked, snapping her head to look Marinette. “With what then?”

Marinette smirked before making grabby hands, making it look like she was grabbing a certain something. Nino and Adrien turned to each other, this was getting a little weird for them, hearing that two classmates were touching each other's butt. Marinette put down her hands, looking at her phone. It was time to go back inside the classroom. She looked around before whispering, “Let's keep this between us ok? I'm sure they'll tell us when the time is right. Alya don't butt into their relationship. If anything, go harass Sabrina to confess to Justin.”

Alya gawked at her, “Sabrina and Justin? Girl where are you getting all this gossip?”

Marinette winked, “I have my sources.”


End file.
